


Bounty Blues

by CrystalHopeDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Amnesia sucks, I’m just a sap, Now with an explanation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: You know, in One Piece Luffy got his first bounty by taking down other pirates. In hindsight, that’s silly. After all, normally they pay bounty hunters for that. The declaration that they were pirates seems to be the only reason people started hunting them. Therefore, here’s a...unique take on how the marines could have reacted.





	1. Chapter 1

———

They were about a day out from Cocoyasi Village when the news coo arrived. Nami normally would have just bought a paper, but this bird came with a package. Grumpy about the extra fee for a parcel delivery, Nami unhappily paid, and was enraged even more so when she saw the increased price for the paper. She paid once more, but informed the bird if the fee increased any further they’d loose her business, to which he flew off in exasperation. (Humans, he grumbled to himself) You could never be too cautious with finances, after all.

Luffy, noticing the strange delivery, aborted his (repeatedly failed) attempts to get a tangerine past Sanji . “Oooo, a package! What is it, what is it!” Her captain demanded, jumping down to meet her. 

She was as confused as he was, having not ordered anything. Who had time to, considering what they’d just finished up. To her amazement though inside was a large stack of bills, as well as a list of wanted posters and an official letter.

““Here is your payment for defeating Buggy the Clown, 15 million Beli, Don Kreig, 17 million Beli, and Saw-Nosed Arlong, 20 million Beli. We request you refrain from picking any more fights with our officials, such as Ax-hand Morgan. Any complaints against them, legitimate or otherwise, should be directed to a higher official, such as your grandfather. Welcome to the world of bounty hunting, Monkey D. Luffy.” Signed, Sengoku the Buddha.” Nami’s eyes widened in horror, looking right at her captain. “Why did you get a personalized letter from the fleet admiral?!” 

Luffy looked just as horrified. “Nooooo!” He whined out, hitting the deck in a temper tantrum, so different from his persona on the battlefield yesterday it would be jarring for anyone new. Thankfully, the whole crew now had...a few days with their captain. They weren’t new now! “Gramps got in the way of my debut! That meany! What do I do now?! They think we’re bounty hunters!”

“This is a good thing! Great, even!” Nami insisted. “We can fly under the radar so much easier like this! And look, they payed us!” Her eyes alight with Beli signs, she looked at the stacks of cash. 

“But our reputation! This is a terrible start! Who’s gonna take me seriously as the pirate king if they think I’m a bounty hunter?!” He moaned out, turning over. “Please tell me they didn’t publish this!” 

“Afraid so.” Usopp responded, reading the news. “It’s all over the front page with your picture, advertising your brilliant defeat of the three menaces. No mention to whoever Morgan was, though.”

“Course not.” Zoro grumbled out. “They aren’t going to mention the defeat of their own garbage.” 

“Think of it this way, captain.” Sanji said as he walked past, throwing luffy a slab of freshly cooked meat. Luffy grabbed it in joy, amazed that the stinginess ended so suddenly. “The food budget is now safe for a while, as long as we keep getting those rewards.”

“G’ta st’ll fix ‘t.” He mumbled out around his food. After swallowing, he continued. “Shanks will be so disappointed!”

“Hold up.” Nami said, hand alight, eyes closed. She took a deep breath, opened them, and looked at him. “I heard two things just now I’d like some clarification on. First, who’s your grandpa, and why does he have enough influence that flipping Sengoku sent us our reward? And second, Shanks? As in, Red-Haired Shanks, the Yonko?” 

Luffy groaned. “Duh, of course that Shanks! He gave me my treasure!” He responded proudly, holding his hat to his chest to emphasize what he meant. “I promised him I’d give it back once I became a great pirate! But I can’t become a great pirate if I’m not a PIRATE!” He shouted as his flailing resumed. “I even have a ship and flag and everything, come on!”

“And...your grandpa?” Usopp asked hesitantly.

“Gramps is a meany! He always wanted us to be marines, but we didn’t wanna! We’re gonna be pirates! Stupid Garp and his stupid marines.” Luffy grumbled, rolling onto his stomach to pout, hat back on his head. He looked up in confusion when Usopp fainted and Nami fell to her knees.

“Garp? As in, Vice Admiral Garp the Fist?” She asked, sounding winded.

“That’s him.” Luffy grumbled.

“And you said...we?” Sanji asked hesitantly.

“Me ‘n Ace, my brother.” He grumbled. “Dun wanna be a bounty hunter.”

Zoro laughed at that, loud and boisterous. This crew, this guy! Never a dull moment. Should have expected nothing but big names connected to this cannonball of a boy. So while the other panicked and questioned, he sat back and relaxed. Less to worry about for now, as long as they think they’re just bounty hunters. 

———

Somehow, even after Luffy boldly declared his dream at the top of the execution platform, they were still labeled as bounty hunters. They were paid once more for aiding in the recapture of the escaped Buggy the Clown, and the takedown of Alvida, even if she did escape. They were seen off from Loguetown with cheers and praise (and a VERY disgruntled Smoker), much to the displeasure of their captain. “Not again!” He moaned. He cheered up upon seeing their direction though. The grand line. What pirate couldn’t make a name for themselves there?!

———

(Luffy’s POV)

The answer was him. He couldn’t seem to do it! They took down the entire organization! The baroque works! That crock-o-something guy, he’d worked for the government or some crap, right?! So why didn’t they get a bounty! 

That Smoker guy kept following him too, just waiting for it, but he couldn’t even try to take Luffy down for anything he does because legally, he isn’t a criminal! And it’s pissing Luffy off! 

Even seeing Ace didn’t help. It was nice and all, they’d been apart so long, but he finds him again just to get teased relentlessly about his status as a “Bounty Hunter”! He wasn’t a fucking bounty hunter! He just kicked these guys’ ass because they needed kicking! Ugggggggghhhh.

What did it take to get a bounty around here?!

(To the side Nami was thrilled. They’d squashed the entire Baroque works, earning them a combined bounty reaping of nearly 400 million Beli. Joining this crew was the best business investment she ever made!)

———

Finally! It took multiple months, dozens of pirates defeated (and one god), and a couple of new crew members but he finally got his bounty! And all he had to do was declare war on the world government to do it! He should have thought of this earlier! 

Robin was back, USOPP was back, and Franky and Sunny were now part of the crew! It was heartbreaking to loose Merry, but no amount of Beli in the world could repair the damage they’d caused (though with the amount they’d earned from ‘bounty hunting’ and Skypia they sure tried) . She went out proudly in flames, content with her contribution. 

And after that, all that, Luffy got his own bounty! The front page covered it all. A hero, a hunter gone rouge, turning his back on the government over a vile, wicked woman. Luffy just laughed in delight. He didn’t care what they thought, it finally got the job done! And not just for him! All 8 members of his crew had a wicked new bounty, with his and Zoro’s being so high that they added them to the worst generation list! Shanks would be so proud! 

Nami, meanwhile, was crying. Damn it! It’d been so lucrative for a time too! She knew it was over when they headed in to get Robin, but still! Such a waste. They’d had so much money she hadn’t even flinched when they payed the fee at Skypia, nor did the cash they’d stolen (and, surprisingly, more that they’d been gifted before they could sneak away) been too much more then they’d already stored. She pouted but let it go. Robin was worth more than those small amounts. After all, with her skill, she could lead them to the greatest treasure of all! What’s more valuable then that?!

And her companionship, of course. There was that too. Eheh.


	2. Family reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy’s families reaction to the news post Dressrosa. Yes Ace is alive in this fic, because I’m a sap. I’ll write that fic someday.

The news didn’t know how to respond. The fallen hero, Monkey D. Luffy, and his band of helpers...had gotten right back up after the infamy of Water 7 and Marineford and a two year break to continue helping. Just who’s side were they on?! Their articles reflected this confusion, as Admiral Fugitori had ensured that Luffy still obtained credit for Dressrosa. 

The answer? Their own. They helped who they wanted to. Who cared what the news thought? 

Sabo and Ace did. They’d been laughing their asses off for weeks. Shanks as well. Who ever heard of a pirate with positive street cred? Ah, you gotta love this guy.

Dadan just shook her head in exasperation, pinning another news clipping onto her wall. Her boys, shesh. 

Makino was so proud. Little Luffy was all grown up and saving countries! Now that’s the kind of pirate she knew he’d be. She bragged about him to anyone at the bar who’d listen. 

As for Dragon? Seeing his son topple tyrants and depose despots left and right? Well, as both an absentee father and the leader of a revolution, he couldn’t be more proud.


	3. Ace lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Sabo keeps laughing at a random bounty hunters picture and he can’t figure out why.

The revolutionary army tended to be full of busy people. That refers to just about everyone in it, actually. The grunts had about a million and one chores to keep such a large operation running while the higher-ups had enough paperwork and missions floating around to keep them busy for a lifetime. That didn’t mean they had no time for fun, it just meant they appreciated it more when they did. And as the entire standing force at the revolutions HQ got to hear the rare sound of their second in command breaking down into giggles, they appreciated the rare moment. He’d been so serious as of late, imitating his mentor, that it was nice hearing him happy again.

As for Sabo, he was extremely confused. He’d been reading the news worldwide, checking bounty posters and those that got claimed, when he came across something in East Blue. Now, he knew he was from East Blue, more from Dragon’s word then anything else. Still, that didn’t mean he held much attachment for it. He had no memories from there, and therefore tended to skim their bland, low level news like the rest of his comrades. For some reason though when he saw the image of a goofy looking Strawhat wearing kid as the new top bounty hunter in said blue, he couldn’t stop laughing; and he couldn’t fathom why.

I mean what’s so funny about a bounty hunter? Sure the kid didn’t look much like one, but then again at 17 he hadn’t looked much like the second in command of an army either. So what was causing this inborn laughter every time he read the article? Not to mention that the kid looked...familiar. He just couldn’t place it. He shrugged though and went about his business, decided he’d keep an eye out for the kid in the future, just in case.

And he was glad he did. Because this kid was insane! He took down Crocodile, declared war on the government over a friend, then took down Gecko Moria for a new one! Everything he did was random and huge! Sabo felt a random swell of pride every time he read about him, excited to hear more news. And news came. News came declaring he punched a Celestial Dragon and was on the run...again. And in the same article...another familiar face. The hat seemed new for some reason, but the grin and freckles...why did this guy feel so familiar? Then he read it...and he couldn’t let it go. An execution. The familiar guy was heading to his execution. And from the wording of the article, they were baiting someone with him. Sabo didn’t know why, but it felt like they wanted the Strawhat kid. He couldn’t figure it out but he knew one thing; he had an execution to crash.

He got permission, albeit reluctantly, from his boss for this personal mission. It was hard to explain why it was so important, as he couldn’t remember why, but he knew he had to go. Koala of course tagged along, planning to keep his rear alive. 

No matter how big an entrance he planned to make though, nothing he planned would ever beat the insanity of that kid. Because right as he was going to jump in and join Whiteboards troops on the field, a ship full of Impel Down escapees and Ivankov fell out of the sky. And leading it? None other then Strawhat Luffy. 

And with his arrival the marines head honcho had what he was waiting for. He started in on a spiel, revealing some of the most dangerous family lines in history. Sabo felt like he should have been surprised that Roger had a kid, but for some reason he wasn’t; it was like subconsciously he already knew. He just took advantage of the lull of shock to sneak onto the battlefield. He was surprised to learn that Luffy was Dragon’s son, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. No, he didn’t have time to dwell on anything when he saw Akainu attacking them. When he saw Ace, his Ace, protecting his Luffy from what was about to be a fatal blow. And even though he couldn’t seem to register why they were his, he knew one thing.

“Get the fuck away from my family!” He shouted as he used a Haki coated kick to knock the fucker away. 

And he stood there, tall and proud, protecting them. His own words barely registered as he grabbed them by the arms and ran. They were babbling behind him, Luffy was crying. Their words barely registering though as he had one thing in mind; get them to safety. And Koala was there on the edge, their little skipper primed and ready, and he pulled them in right as she started to book it the hell out of there. The sea seemed to be on their side; then he realized it was, because Jinbe had tagged alone and was propelling them forward. Sabo, realizing the worst was over, finally let the adrenaline release as he sat down with a sigh. After which he was promptly tackled by two large, bulky men.

“Sabooooooo!” Luffy cried, wrapping around his head, barely leaving room for oxygen. 

Ace was tucked to his front, squeezing so tight he had to coat his chest in Haki to avoid damaged ribs.

“Where have you been?!” Ace demanded, voice muffled as he refused to pull away.

“We missed you!” Luffy bawled, squeezing harder. Sabo just patted them on the back, confused.

“I Uh...I’ll be honest, I have no idea how I know you. I kinda followed instinct today? I’ve got about ten years of missing memories, but I’m pretty sure you two are in them.” He mumbled around Luffy, finally managing to turn his head for a gasp of air.

“You, you don’t know us?” Luffy asked with a pout, pulling off enough to look at him. Sabo was glad he didn’t take the Haki down, as with a growl Ace punched his chest.

“Well then it’s time you remember, dumbass! We’re your goddamn brothers, idiot!” He shouted, getting closer. Koala just snickered from the bow, her and Jinbe continuing their escape. 

“I have brothers?” His voice spoke of wonder as he glanced at the two boys. 

“We swore on it.” Ace declared stubbornly, somehow getting as close to his face as Luffy.

And that’s when he remembered. The saki cups, Dadan, the mountains, the gray terminal, his shitty parents...and his brothers. He flopped back, just letting the memories flood him as they continued to pester him, voices going from annoyed to concerned. And as it all processed, him sorting though his missing half a life, something finally made sense; and he started to snicker.

They both stopped talking in surprise. “So how was bounty hunting, Lu?”

To which Luffy groaned as Ace broke down laughing. “Nooooo! How did you know?! I finally got a bounty now, can we please forget that?!”

“Never.” Sabo singsonged as he grabbed them for a hug. He was still confused, his brain overwhelmed, and they had A LOT to catch up on, but he knew one thing. His family was here, safe and sound, and today was going to be a great one.


End file.
